Modern business practices typically include methods for analyzing market conditions. Such tools may attempt to use market sales data to determine things such as sales potential or sales opportunity that may be available in a particular market. Typically, the more information available to a company, the better able the company is to analyze the market data. Many companies now use sophisticated methodologies and process large amounts of data in order to analyze and predict market behavior and opportunities.
However, as the amount of market data grows, and as the market data is analyzed with regard to specific market areas, it is apparent that improved methods are needed for analyzing market data. For example, in the animal health market, information such as sales data may be available to a company for analysis. However, there is hidden information not directly included in the sales data that may be determined from extrapolations based on the sales data. Conventional market analysis tools in the animal health market have thus far failed to adequately process and utilize hidden information that may be determined from market sales data.